Franki Brooklyn
by MushSpotgoil
Summary: Franki has to many secrets. She's in trouble with Spot so she moves to Manhatten, dresses like a boy and goes by the nickname Hat Brat. What happens when her past catches up with her? What if some of the boys already know her but don't know it? R&R plz :
1. Disclaimer

Prologue

This is set right after the part in the movie where the Delancy's are beating up David. I realize I don't follow the movie at all after that. Please try to understand and don't be hurtful about it when/if you review. Also this is my first story so please write constructive criticism, not mean things.

There is more to this story before this part. When I get that written I will add it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies now or ever and I am not making any money off this.

I hope you enjoy this story!

MushSpotgoil


	2. Chapter 1

I tried to get the accent but I didn't do very well. Thanks to everyone who is helping promote Les Week. Okay I am going to have **Les Week July 5th through the 11th**. I am not looking for anything special in a story. I will pick the one that I think is the best. Les is young so I am only going to take stories **rated K+ or lower**. I am going to make a community. I am probably not going to submit a story myself because I want to be fair. Also, I am making the **deadline midnight of the 11th**. I need all the help I can get for advertising so please help me in any way you can. Thanks so much, MushSpotgoil

Jack ran over to Sarah. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. They both ran over to Les.

"Les, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "hey where's that girl that helped us before David got here?"

"What girl?" Jack asked.

"Hat Brat."

"Hat Brat's a boy."

"No she's not look she's in the alley." Everyone ran over to where a Brat was laying on the ground, unconscious. Jack, Sarah, and David stood shocked. There on the ground was a person with Hat Brat's description except their hat had fallen off and their hair came down to their chin. A moan came from the figure and instantly they all jumped into action. Sarah kneeled by her head.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered, another moan came from Brat.

"Sarah?" came a whisper.

"Shh shh, Jack, David, and Les are here too."

"Jack?"

"Yeah," Sarah waved Jack over.

"So ya back, huh Cowboy?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'se back. Brat, why didn't ya tell no one youse a girl?"

"Sh*t, ya can't tell Conlon," she quickly tried to sit up. As soon as she did her face paled and she gasped in pain. Jack caught her as she started to fall back down.

"Brat, are you okay?" came a worried voice. Her head was spinning. She tried to locate where the pain had come from and found it was her ankle. Les's face suddenly filled her vision. She tried her best to smile but it came out as a grimace, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She looked around and saw Jack, Sarah, and David all staring at her with worried expressions. For the first time she realized Jack was wearing fancy clothes, not his normal ones.

"Really, I'm fine," she sighed, "Hey, Les. Ya wanna do me a favor?" She smiled to herself as the little boy nodded quickly, "Sure, anything."

"Take Jack back to the lodgin house and have him put his real clothes back on." She got a glare from Jack but didn't really care.

"Okay, I'll try," he looked worried.

"Don't worry he'll listen to ya. Why don't ya start, he'll catch up with ya in a sec." The boy started out if the alley looking back once, she nodded to him and he turned the corner.

"Please Jack. Ya look like a freak." He didn't want to go but for some reason she wanted him to.

"Okay, we'll meet ya at Tibby's in ten minutes." She nodded again and he jogged away to find Les. As soon as he left the alley she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She glanced at Sarah and David and saw they both had worried expressions. Sarah immediately asked her about her well being. She said they had only knocked her out nothing major. They helped her to her feet and she limped out of the alley using them for support.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks, a star fall for adding me to your alert list. Please review. Criticism is welcome.

Finally, they arrived at Tibby's. When they were a block away she had told Sarah and David that she could walk the rest of the way by herself. She took a deep breath before going inside. Sarah and David glanced at each other, they both noticed that her face was as white as a ghost. Jack and Les had beat them there. They were greeted by silence, Brat realized she hadn't put her hat back on. Everyone was staring at her.

She whispered, "I'm sorry," and started to limp towards the booth where Jack was sitting with Spot and Mush. When she was ten feet away she whispered again, "I'm sorry," took one more step and collapsed on the floor.

She felt herself being lifted up and gripped the person's shirt. She cried out in pain when her ankle bumped the table. She felt herself dropping as Mush, he had picked her up, sat down positioning her in his lap so her back rested on the wall. She opened her eyes in time to see Spot go out the door, furious.

She cried out again as someone bumped her ankle. She looked down to see Jack rolling up her pant leg. Then slowly taking of her shoe. She whimpered as he pulled her sock and shoe off. Once he got them off he stared at her foot.

Quietly he whispered, "You walked all the way here on THIS?" She nodded and looked at her foot. Her ankle was the size of a grapefruit. Where her shoe would have stopped there were glass shards in her leg. She gasped. Jack held up her sock, it was soaked with blood.

Slowly and softly he gently started touching her foot from her arch to her toes and leg above the glass asking her if it hurt. It hurt a little but not much. He warned her was going to place his finger on her ankle, but he wasn't going to apply any pressure. She nodded. Slowly, he gently touched his finger to her ankle. Pain instantly shot through her leg. She screamed and buried her face in Mush's chest. She would not let them see her tears. She had to be strong. Mush smoothed her hair trying to soothe her. Jack, who had instantly removed his finger, exchanged a worried glance with him.

"Brat, listen, we have to get the glass out or it'll get infected. Race went to get ice and a tweezers Do you think you can handle it or would you like some, err, pain reliever?" Jack asked.

She took a deep breath, ducked her head, hoping he wouldn't see her tear stained face, and said, "I'll be fine, I can handle it." Only now did she realize the whole restaurant was still quiet and watching them. She sighed, taking the hint Mush whispered something to Skittery, who slowly went around the place, talking starting behind him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Suddenly everything went black.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I know I skipped the fight so you guys are probably wondering how she got glass in her leg. Well, while she was fighting she stepped into a box of glass milk bottles. Sorry it is short.

Mush felt her go limp in his arms.

"Jack," he said, "Jack, I think she lost to much blood. We need to get the glass out and wrap it as soon as possible."

He felt her tense again, "Mush," she said almost inaudibly.

"Yes, what do you need, anything," he said.

" Please find Spot and bring him back," she paused to take a deep breath, "Please tell him I am sorry. I am so soo sorry. I never meant for this to happen." She paused again then quieter than before, "Tell him I never told nobody and I never will and I'm sorry." As soon as she said this she went limp again. Race had come back with the tweezers and ice.

"Race," Mush yelled, "Go find Spot NOW! Say anything you have to get him back here." Race gave him a questioning look.

"GO!" Race was out the door in a second. Jack gave him a look, Mush shook his head.

"Okay, I'm gonna take the glass out now." Brat nodded her head and buried her face in Mush's shirt, gripping his arm. Mush heard her start to mumble and tipped his head to hear what she was saying. Finally he figured it out. She was mumbling over and over "Be strong, be strong."

Mush shook his head and got Jack's attention, "She's mumbling 'Be strong' to herself," he whispered just loud enough fore Jack to hear. Jack shook his head, "Where the hell is Spot," he whispered back. Mush shrugged.

Suddenly the door flew open, Jack jumped bumping Brat's ankle. She screamed again this time she looked up at Mush, "I can't do this anymore," she whispered, the light had left her eyes and she looked like one of the living dead. Mush whispered something she couldn't hear to Jack and gently lifted her off his lap and placed her on the booth as he got up. As soon as he was sure she was good he stormed over to Spot.

"Spot, I don't know what the hell happened between you two and I don't really care," he paused realizing he was yelling and the whole place was staring at them. Jack raised an eyebrow. Mush sighed. "Let's go outside," he said.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	5. Chapter 4

Spot looked at Jack, who shrugged, and walked outside. As soon as the door shut Mush started up again this time barely keeping his voice normal.

"Spot, I don't care who the hell you are that's my best friend in there. She's given up Spot," he paused and quickly brushed a hand over his eyes, "She told me herself. She said she can't do this anymore. Look ya don't have to tell anyone what happened, just make up with her, give her back her drive to live." He stopped and sighed.

"Spot, I love her like a sister. If anything happened to her, I-I don't know what I would do." He turned around and looked at Spot for the first time since he started talking. If he didn't know better he would have swore Spot had tears in his eyes.

"I just want her to be happy," he said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, she wanted me to tell ya something, too. I believe her exact words were 'Please find Spot and bring him back. Please tell him I am sorry. I am so soo sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Tell him I never told nobody and I never will and I am sorry.' As soon as she finished she passed out. Jeez, Spot can't ya tell she loves ya?" He took a deep breath and continued.

"Spot, your one of her best friends, your practically her brother. I don't care if you have a reputation, right now all anyone cares about is if Brat's gonna be alright. Please Spot, she needs ya." There he had said everything. He waited to see what Spot would do. But Spot just stood there.

"Ya know what your to stubborn for ya own good," Mush yelled angrily. Spot nodded. Slowly, he walked back into Tibby's over to where Jack had just finished wrapping Brat's ankle and she was passed out again. He reached down and picked her up, setting her on his lap like Mush had. He stared at her for awhile and finally started to talk.

"Listen, Brat, I'm sorry I overreacted it wasn't your fault. I was so stupid. I was mad, I didn't mean any of it. I never should a acted that way. Please come back you have so many people who are waitin for ya. They all miss ya already imagine what would happen if ya were totally gone. They'd break, Brat. They need ya," so no one but her could hear he added, "I need ya. I'd miss ya. It ain't been the same with outcha. Youse seen me. I've been a wreck. Please come back. I love ya, youse the best friend and sister a guy could have."

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	6. Chapter 5

He felt her body tense and saw her eyelids slowly open.

"I'm sorry, Spot," she whispered. He wrapped her in a tight hug. Before any one could see it she wiped away the single tear that fell down his face.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes ya know," he said.

"Only when youse around," she replied. He gave her another squeeze and let her go.

She laid her head on his shoulder," Do you remember when you were unconscious…"

Spot interrupted her, "I heard everything you said."

He felt her tense, "Ya should a told me earlier, Brat."

"I didn't know what you'd say," she sighed. Spot put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face him.

"Well, how bout I'm so sorry and I love ya and I couldn't be happier I got stick with you," Spot asked. Brat playfully swatted his hat. He tickled her and she giggled then gasped as her ankle bumped the table. Spot stopped instantly a worried expression crossed his face, "Ya okay?"

"I'm fine," she took a deep breath and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Cat calls and hoots came from every corner of the restaurant. Brat giggled and Spot chuckled.

"Should we tell them?" Spot asked. Brat nodded.

"Guys," Spot yelled, "Everybody listen up we got something to say." The place slowly quieted down. Brat looked at Spot, he nodded.

"Well I think its time you guys know a little about my past," Brat started Spot rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Well, when I was five I ran away to an orphanage. They were pretty nice. I was adopted for about a year, then went into a foster home for another year. After that I was adopted twice for a year and a half both times. By then I figured I was old enough to take care of myself. So I changed my name to Franki Brooklyn and became a newsie. I lived in Brooklyn for three years. Then, Spot and I got in a fight and I came here." "He's the one that did that to ya?" someone yelled. Everyone started yelling at Spot. Brat held up her hands, everyone quieted. "I ain't finished, see before we got in a fight I got Spot to tell me a little about his family. See the last family that adopted me's last name was Conlon. Spot's my brother."

Just a reminder, I am going to have **Les Week July 5th through the 11th**. I am not looking for anything special in a story. I will pick the one that I think is the best. Les is young so I am only going to take stories **rated K+ or lower**. I am going to make a community. I am probably not going to submit a story myself because I want to be fair. Also, I am making the **deadline midnight of the 11th**. I need all the help I can get for advertising so please help me in any way you can.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	7. Chapter 6

She waited, everyone was silent.

"So he beat ya up when ya told him?" someone questioned.

"No, Spot didn't know till after we got in the fight," Brat sighed her vision was going fuzzy again. She laid her head on Spot's shoulder as everything blacked out. Spot felt her go limp in his arms and quickly turned to Jack.

"We hafta get her back to the lodging house she needs to rest."

Jack nodded, "Enough questions boys. We're gonna head back to the lodging house. Youse can ask more questions later." Spot slowly got up careful not to bump Brat's ankle and headed out the door with Jack.

"She's not gonna like that you carried her," Jack remarked.

"She'll get over it," Spot said.

"Spot, did she ever tell ya her real name?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I ain't supposed to tell nobody, but everything's comin out. Her real name is Jacqelli (jăq-el-ee) Sullivan." Jack's face paled. He shook his head. They'd reached the lodging house. Jack opened the door for Spot who very slowly went through careful not to bump Brat's ankle. Mr. Kloppman came out of the kitchen. When he saw Brat he quickly rushed over.

"What happened, Jack?" Kloppman asked.

"The Delancy's wanted to have a little fun with Sarah and Brat tried to help her," Jack replied.

Kloppman nodded, "Spot take her upstairs. I'll be up in a sec with some ice." Spot started up the stairs slowly and Kloppman went into the kitchen. Jack followed Spot. He showed him where Brat's bunk was and Spot set her down carefully.

"Spot,' Jack started. "Do ya know if Brat's got a birthmark on her left shoulder?"

Spot shook his head, "No, I don't." Jack sighed. "What's it to ya, Jack?"

"It's nothing." Spot raised on eyebrow. Jack sighed again, "I think she's my sister, my blood sister. Ya already know my name's Francis _Sullivan_. I had a sister named Jacqelli, she was four years younger than me. Exactly Brat's age, and how many people do you know with the name Jacqelli. The only way I'll know for sure is if she has a birthmark on her left shoulder shaped like a heart."

Jack looked at Spot who was shocked. "I know ya just got her back, but would ya look?" Jack looked like he kind of regretted asking and if Spot wasn't shocked before he definitely was now.

"Why ya askin me?" Spot managed to sputter.

"Cause youse her brother for sure," Jack replied. Just then Kloppman came into the room.

"Here's the ice, boys. I got some work to do ya think you could take care of her for me?" he asked. Both boys stared at him for a second, glanced at each other, and nodded.

"Alright, take good care of her boys," Kloppman said, and then he left.

"I don't know Jack," Spot said slowly, "Why don't we just ask her?"

"Okay your right. Let's just ask her. Sorry, I haven't talked to her in forever and I'm really anxious." Just then a moan came from the bed. They heard a loud crack, another moan and then, "Where am I?"

I know it's a little cheesy. I need a little inspiration. Reviews would help a lot.

Read and Review please,

MushSpotgoil


	8. Chapter 7

Okay from now on I am going to try and use the name Franki instead of Hat Brat. People will still call her Brat/Hat Brat like they call Jack, Cowboy. They are the same person. In the next chapter I am going to try and create a family tree so that it is, hopefully, less confusing.

Spot grabbed the ice off the bunk where Kloppman had set it and ran over to where Franki's bunk with Jack. Franki was rubbing her head and glared at them.

"Ya really should tell a person when youse gonna take 'em somewhere and Jack tell Kloppman that he needs to make the bunks farther apart so ya can sit up wit out smackin ya head." Jack laughed and Spot shook his head.

"Kloppman gave us some ice for your ankle," Spot said.

"Ya might want some for your head instead now," Jack added. Franki smacked him in the leg because they were still standing.

"Since youse awake Kloppman was wonderin if you wanted to stay in the sick room cause the boys is definitely gonna bombard ya with questions and we wasn't sure if youse was ready to answer them or not, " Jack said.

"Then ya won't have ta worry about bumpin ya head eida," he added with a smirk jumping out of the way of another smack.

"Tell him that would be great," she said with a sigh.

Spot threw Jack the ice, "I'll help ya over there now if ya want since Cowboy can't be nothing but a smart aleck." Slowly Franki threw her legs over the side of the bed. Spot leaned down and picked her up.

"Hey," she argued, "I didn't need you to carry me." Spot didn't say anything, just kept walking. Jack opened the door and Spot gently placed her on the bed. She scooted over and they both sat on the edge of the bed. Spot took the ice from Jack and placed it on her ankle. Jack leaned against the headboard and absently stroked Franki's hair. They just sat there for awhile and then Jack started to hum. Suddenly, Franki started to sing softly. (If you listen to the song as you read the words for song fics and stuff just listen to Santa Fe but read as if she were singing right along with Jack.)

So that's what they call a family

Mother daughter

Father son

Guess that everything ya heard about

Is true

So you ain't got any family

'Cept a brother

But he's gone

Ain't ya glad

He ain't waitin up

For you

When I dream

On my own

I'm with him

And we ain't lonely

For a dreamer nights the only time a day

When the cities finally sleepin

All my thoughts begin to stray

And we're on the train that's bound for

Santa Fe

And we're free

Like the wind

Like we're gonna live forever

It's a feeling time can never take away

All I needs a few more dollars

And I'm outta here ta stay

Dreams come true

Yes they do

In Santa Fe

Where does it say you gotta live and die here

Where does it say a gal can't catch a break

Why should you only take what you're given

Why should you spend your whole life livin

A track where there ain't no future

Even at thirteen

Breakin ya back for someone else's sake

If the life don't seem ta suit ya

How 'bout a change a scene

Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between

Santa Fe

Are you there

Do you swear ya won't forget us

If we found ya would ya let us come and stay

I ain't getting any younger

And before my dyin day

I want space

Not just air

Let 'em laugh in my face I don't care

Save a place

We'll be there

So that's what they call a family

Ain't ya glad you ain't that way

Ain't ya glad

He's got a dream called

Santa Fe

Jack stopped.

"Brat, I know dis is kinda personal, but do you have a birthmark on ya left shoulder?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's shaped like a heart. My older brother has one just like it in the same spot," she said. Jack unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and pulled it back, revealing the same birthmark.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	9. Chapter 8

Franki gasped, "but, but."

"My real name is Francis Sullivan," Jack said. Then he laughed, "Weren't ya paying any attention at the trial?"

"No," she said sheepishly, "First I was trying to figure out how I could go to the refuge and not have da boys find out I was a girl. Then, I was thanking the lord that Denton paid for us all." She sighed, "So it's really you?"

"Yep."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I-I, I don't know."

"I love you. I'm just happy your back. Are you mad at me?"

"Why?"

"When ma died I told her I'd take care of ya. But I left and look at you over the last two years."

"Jack!"

"Yeah?"

"Calm down and give me a hug. I don't care." Jack shut up and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered, "and I've missed you so much." Franki smiled to herself she'd been waiting for this day since she'd first ran away.

"Well, I guess we got another thing in common, Cowboy. Brat," Spot smiled.

"I love ya both," Franki said with a smile, then gave Spot a hug.

"Thanks for takin care of me boys."

"Dat song ya were singing," Jack asked, "Where'd ya learn it?"

"Oh, Santa Fe, You used to sing it when we were little. It reminded me of you so I used to sing it before I went to sleep. I changed it a little though," Franki said.

"Why'd ya start singing it?" Jack asked.

"Cause youse was hummin it," Franki said with a laugh. She yawned.

"We should be going to get the afternoon edition," Spot said. He and Jack quietly left and Franki fell asleep.

The boys came back later and Jack, Spot, Mush, and Race went to check on Franki. She was sweating and tossing and turning. Jack ran over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up. Mush go get some ice water from Kloppman. Race get the extra blankets. Spot see if you can get her to relax. I am going to get a new wrap for her ankle and the first aid kit hopefully it's not infected," Jack ordered. Everyone scattered.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil

Sorry didn't have time for the family tree. I'll have it soon though.


	10. Chapter 9

Well, it's been 2 or 3 years now. I must say I didn't think I was going to go back to this story. I have about 15 pages written from when I first started and 8 ½ posted right now. So keep in mind all of this was written around the time the story was first published. My writing style and skill has changed since then so after a few more chapters you might notice a change.

I want to send out a HUGE thank you too Ealasaid Una. Without them this story would still be dead! I will try to keep updating since it is summer! You are such and angel for not giving up on me! Without further ado here is Chapter 10. :D

* * *

Spot sat on the side of the bed and pushed Franki's hair out of her face. He kept smoothing it and whispered, "Shh, shh, it's okay youse gonna be alright. Relax we're here for youse. We'll help you. We'll get you better." She rolled onto her back and started talking nonsense.

"Hat Brat, Franki Brooklyn, Jacqelli Sullivan, Kelly Higgins, Jacki Meyers, Jacqelli Conlon, Jacqelli Sullivan Higgins Meyers Conlon. Who am I? They're all me." Jack stood at the edge of the bed confused. Mush and Race stood by the door shocked.

"Jack, what's she talking about?" Spot asked. Jack shrugged.

"I had a sister named Jacki," Mush said.

"And I had one named Kelly," Race said. Then, Franki started talking again.

"Francis, Anthony, Shawn, Eric. Jack, Race, Mush, Spot, they'll never know. They hafta know. I hafta tell them. Jacob'll kill 'em. Can't tell them, must tell them. Hafta stop Jacob." Each boy stood frozen at what had just been said.

"Their all my brats, my brothers. Wouldn't they laugh. I'se named after dem."

"Did she…" Race started before they all shushed him.

"No, Zack, please I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you," she started sobbing.

"Please, no, come back, please I love you. He hasn't even met you, he'll love you too. Please don't leave." She started sobbing uncontrollably. Spot ran over and pulled her into a hug rocking her back and forth. The other guys followed him and Mush started rubbing her back. Race wrapped the blankets around her and Jack dipped a rag in the ice water and rubbed it over her face and neck. They heard the other boys come upstairs.

Kid Blink stuck his head in, "You guys alright?" Mush got up and walked over to him.

"We're fine, she's got a fever. Umm, she kinda needs us, can you watch everyone and keep 'em outta here?" Blink wasn't sure why she needed all of them but he knew they all cared about her very much so he just nodded.

"Thanks so much, man," Mush said. Blink left closing the door behind him. Mush went back and sat on the edge of the bed. She had calmed down and Spot was laying her on the bed and pulling the covers around her. Jack dipped the rag in the water, wrung it out a little, and placed it on her forehead. He motioned toward the window and they all climbed the fire escape to the roof.

"Okay, what happens in there and up here no one speaks of to _anyone_," Spot said. They all took the Newsies Oath.

"What did she mean we're all her brothers?" Race asked.

"Well," Jack started, "It could be true. She was adopted three times. Oh yeah, and she's my blood sister guys, same muddah and fadduh."

"She told me she changed her name sometimes too," Spot said.

"So Mush, Race, ever had a foster sister that resembles Brat?"

"Yeah," They said at the same time.

"Her name was Jacki," Mush said.

"She told us it was Kelly," Race added.

"Well, neither is far off," Jack said. "Her real name's Jacqelli Sullivan, well err I guess Jacqelli Sullivan Higgins Meyers Conlon." Everyone laughed.

"Race, how old was she at your place?" Spot asked.

"She just turned 6 when she left."

"She was 7 when she came to my house and 8 and a half when she left," Mush stated.

"Well my family, minus me, when she was 8 and a half. She stayed til she was ten then she came to Brooklyn. So where was she between 6 and 7?" Everyone thought hard about it.

"Well I don't think it was a good time in her life. She told me everything when I got hoit that time before she left. She was my best friend. I told her all about my life, and when she thought I was unconscious, she told me all about hers. Cept, dat part. She nevioh said a woid about it," Spot told them.

"Wait so you pretended to be unconscious?" Race asked.

"No, well, I didn't mean to. I couldn't move or open my eyes. But I could hear everything going on around me," Spot explained.

"Going back to Brat, maybe we should ask her what happened then when she is feeling better," Mush suggested.

"Yeah and who da hell is Zack, who didn't he get to meet, and whose supposed to love him?" Jack added.

"All good questions, now let's see if tomorrow we can get some answers. But we can't do anything about it right now so let's head in. I'm beat," Race said with a yawn, causing them all to yawn then laugh. They all headed fro the fire escape.

"I can't believe I got a sister," Race exclaimed quietly, climbing in through the window.

"Me, too!" Mush added coming in right behind him.

"Ya think ya worry now, you'll worry a whole lot more now dat she's around," Spot told them, clapping each of them on the shoulder. "Trust me. Take good care of her now boys." Race and Mush nodded, then left to collapse into their beds. Spot and Jack walked over to check on Brat. She was sleeping peacefully and her fever was gone.

"I guess we'll see a whole lot more of you 'round here now Spot," Jack said.

"Yeah, I think you'll see a lot of Brooklyn. Either the boys 'll be here or or Brat will be there. Those boys think of her as a sister. She's touched all dere hearts in one way or another." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Not in da girlfriend way," Spot added with a laugh. "It was kinda funny; everyone she rejected was still friends with her. Even the ones she beat up for taking it too far." Jack swore he saw sadness and regret behind Spot's usually well held up mask.

"Spot, you okay?" Jack asked. Spot fell into the chair by Brat's bed, "No." Jack sat on the couch nest to the chair. The room was rather small.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jack asked cautiously. Spot closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know." Spot said honestly. "I'm so confused. I can't believe I was that stupid!" Spot sighed and looked Jack straight in the eyes. This time Jack could clearly see the pain on his friends face.

"Jack, I', gonna tell you something no one else knows. Partially cause you're a good friend and partially cause you're my cousin and I need your help. You can't ever tell anyone. Promise me Jack," Spot begged.

"Of course! I promise Spot," Jack agreed. He felt bad for Spot. He hadn't seen him looking this bad since, well since Franki went missing and Hat Brat showed up.

"Well, here it goes," Spot started hesitantly. "Franki was my best friend. I knew she wasn't exactly fond of boys. I knew she hadn't had a boyfriend yet and wasn't interested in dating anyone. I didn't know she was my sister, or my cousin, and I didn't realize she was such a good fighter. I respected her and wanted what was best for her. That night I got drunk. Way drunk, stupidly, shouldn't-a-been-able-to-walk drunk. The boys started making cracks about how I couldn't even charm Franki. I got mad. I stumbled home and Franki tried to help me to my room when I got there. Somehow we made it up the stairs to my door." Jack was amazed that they made it up too. He had seen Spot drunk, it wasn't pretty. Jack looked closely and thought he was tears in his eyes. Spot looked up from staring at Franki and Jack realized he was right. What had happened between his cousin and his sister?


End file.
